


Passing the Time in My Room Alone

by phunWorks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phunWorks/pseuds/phunWorks
Summary: We were free.





	Passing the Time in My Room Alone

Hand in hand we ran together along the fields. Enthusiastically putting one foot after the other and into the forest. We were free. 

You ran towards the sunset but ceased when I could not run with you. You turned around, "Don't let me be gone." And with that I ran.

Fear propelling me into bravery, I reached you and held on. You couldn't move. And now neither can I. 

Only one direction lay before us now,

And into the sunset we ran.


End file.
